


You have killed a man and all we know (Is we are on the run and go)

by EJBEisGay



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, Constructive Criticism Welcome, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, No beta we die like archival assistants, Unhappy Ending, i deadass dont know how to tag this sorry folks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:34:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24494353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EJBEisGay/pseuds/EJBEisGay
Summary: Martin was the one who killed her in the end.
Relationships: Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist & Alice "Daisy" Tonner, Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	You have killed a man and all we know (Is we are on the run and go)

**Author's Note:**

> title is a slightly edited lyric(well two) from The Run and Go by twenty one pilots!
> 
> Enjoy!

Martin was the one who killed her in the end.

He didn’t know what to do. What to think. What to Know and what to See. But he still did. Because when you are still Alive in the realm of this Entity that is you and you are It, and that is consuming your every thought, every will, every action. Drinking it in, studying you, studying Through you. It Feels, It Sees, It Knows.

Well… you don’t matter anymore. And all you can do is walk and walk and walk, and hope for something to happen because you don’t know what to do with yourself anymore.

Even the warmth of your loved one can’t help you anymore.

Not anymore.

Martin was the one who killed her after all.

It was quick. Less struggle than he anticipated. Well, he was the one getting clawed and scratched and bitten, taking in all her attention and letting himself be the prime prey, because what _else_ was he going to do? _Smite her?_

(He could’ve. He Knows that. He wanted to. He _knows_ that. But he didn’t. 

Martin was the one who took her life in the end.)

He used the muddied and rusty and bloodied spade he had taken with him after getting that damn phone from under the earth. The one Annabelle called him from and tried to take him away from Jon.

It was quick, and efficient, just as an experienced killer would do it. Right in the back of her neck, twisting it up into her bloody skull and _pushing it further_ where it instantly killed her.

Jon lay there on the ground as her blood dripped onto him and onto the dirt. Jon lay there, motionless, his body screaming as Daisy’s lifeless body pushed him deeper into the cracked and burning earth beneath him. He didn’t move, even as his body burned with the struggle to repair itself.

He moved when he got a look of Daisy’s lifeless eyes, her partially-covered nose and snout hybrid pouring with blood and dirt, and he almost _wailed_.

He pushed her off of him with ease, and shakily got up on his feet. He looked at Martin. Martin didn’t look back.

All he did was look down at his bloodied hands for five long minutes, then look back up at Jon with his empty empty _empty cold cold Lonely_ eyes and say-

“Well… this is over with. Shall we go on?”

Jon was afraid, for the first time in a long, long while. Not afraid of what might be In Front of them. Of what was Behind them. Of what Jon was and is and will always be until the End.

He was afraid of Martin.

Sweet Martin, who reminds him of warm cups of teas and way too hot summer days. Martin, who wrote countless poems about the way Jon smiled and who would braid his hair and add flowers along the process. Sweet, amazing, kind, determined, beautiful Martin.

Who ended the life of their friend.

Later on, when they started walking again towards the next horror that would await them, right before they Reached the Panopticon, cold hands held together- then the Knowledge hit him.

Daisy wasn’t going to kill him. Daisy wasn’t going to take another life. Not after she killed Basira with her Hunt addled brain. He would have lived, even if he would have been injured.

He mourned. Every single step he took weighing him down more and more. He grieved and grieved and grieved and he almost cried right there and then, but he didn’t. He held on tighter to Martin’s hand- _he used them to kill Daisy, who wasn’t going to end him or Martin and **was only looking for an Anchor**_ \- and walked on towards the next horror.

He didn’t tell Martin what he Saw. He didn’t tell him what he Knew.

He didn’t tell him either, when the two faced off with Elias.

He didn’t tell him that he loved him one last time before Jon Ended everything.

He was still afraid.

**Author's Note:**

> this one goes out to my bestfriend <3 suffer


End file.
